


That Would Be Enough

by megacookie2002



Series: Pride 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Hamilton References, One-Sided Relationship, Pre-Canon, Spoilers, Spoilers up to A Single Pale Rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19060366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Pearl just wants Rose to stay. How is that so hard for her to understand?





	That Would Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> June 2: PearlRose
> 
> Inspired by [this animatic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RyCqXiv7I98)

They’re at the place where Pearl decided to stay and fight with Rose. They’re here again, where everything began. Where the rebellion began, where Rose Quartz was _truly_ born, and Pink Diamond died.

     This place was the beginning, and now, it would be the end.

     “We don’t need a legacy,” Pearl pleads.

     Rose stares out at the horizon, her hands on her stomach.

     “You don’t need this baby,” Pearl continues.

     Rose just continues to stare, and Pearl becomes desperate. If Rose has this baby, _she will die._

     “If I could grant you peace of mind,” Pearl’s voice cracks, tears forming. “If you could let me inside your heart!”

     Pearl is becoming desperate, tears streaming down her face. She needs Rose to _understand._ She forces herself to stop crying, trying to focus on convincing Rose _to live._

     “Oh, let me be a part of the narrative, in the story they will write someday. Let this moment be the first chapter, where you decide to stay!” Pearl exclaims, taking Rose’s hands and forcing her to look at her.

     After a moment, Rose looks away from her once again. Obviously, she has made up her mind.

_And I could be enough._

     Pearl releases Rose, as she starts to cry again.

_And we could be enough._

     Pearl stares at the ground, as Rose turns away from her. Pearl knows Rose has made her decision.

_That would be enough._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my second gay story of the month! It's another short Drabble, but I think it's good. Sorry for the Angst! Love me some Pearlrose angst!
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)
> 
> I also accept prompts if you want me to write a story for you! If you want me to gift the work to you, just let me know your AO3 username and I will!


End file.
